Star Trek Final Battle
by TonyTiger
Summary: A Star Trek story that has a Roswell reference. All 4 series are in this one. First attempt, be gentle.:) Will have the Enterprise Temporal Cold War story arc. Please read and review. Work in progress.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Trek characters but original characters are mine.

Author's note: This story takes place from the beginning of time and until the present time period in the Star Trek universe. This is my first attempt at this so be gentle.:) I put this in the other category because it deals with characters and events in all 4 shows. It's mostly going to be a Enterprise story with the Temporal Cold War story arc. This is a work in progress. I've decided to include the first 4 chapters I wrote in this default chapter to make it easy for me to upload.

****

**STAR TREK: FINAL BATTLE**

**BY**

**TonyTheTiger**

****

**CHAPTER ONE **

Shortly after the big bang, there was a galaxy formed 10 million light years away from our own Milky Way galaxy. This galaxy is comparable in size to our own. Two billion years passed before any semblance of life formed in this galaxy on a planet in the outer rim. This was the first of many planets where civilizations flourished for millions of millennia. On this primal planet, a race of beings known only as the "Ancestors" emerged. These "Ancestors" were very advanced and had space travel capability within fifty millennia. They seek to colonize other worlds in their solar system and beyond. From this colonization emerged the "Q".

The "Q" was also very advanced and were able to control matter at will. For millennia the "Q" traveled the cosmos to expand their knowledge. They found a planet not too distant from their "home world". They seeded the planet and the "Capraxions" emerged. After millions of years, the "Q" no longer needed corporeal bodies. They became pure energy and left the planet.

The "Capraxions" flourished on this planet for billions of years and became very advanced, perhaps more advanced than the "Ancestors". Another race formed on this planet, a race of shape shifters. They were known as the "Founders". There was a peace between the two races until a rogue shape shifter became chancellor of a continent opposite the "Capraxion" continent. He thought that the "Capraxions" were weak and should be eradicated from the planet. He started a devastating war that lasted for more than a century. Once glorious cities that stood for millennia were reduced to rubble. Buildings that stood for seventy-five millennia were reduced to a pile of metal and rock. Another devastating result of this war was that over one quarter of the male population became sterile. The loss of life in that war was in the billions. The "Capraxion" government developed a device that could store the DNA of any animal or humanoid and be able to introduce it into a bloodstream therefore it would be a means of procreation. These sterile men were also genetically enhanced and outfitted with these devices so they can increase the population. They were sent on a mission to find other worlds in the universe and add their people and culture into their own. The shape shifters were banished to a faraway galaxy called the Milky Way.

Qua'Tan was sent with the most advanced starship to find suitable planets to colonize. He wanted to make sure that the shape shifter wouldn't destroy another planet and civilization so he followed them to the Milky Way galaxy. This is where his story starts.

**Chapter Two **

****

It was a long journey for Qua'Tan. He was genetically enhanced for long-term space travel. He was also equipped with the assimilation device. When he graduated from the military academy, he immediately joined the Inter-galactic Space Fleet as a ship's engineer and doctor. His specialty was in the medical field. Due to his genetic enhancements, he was able to perform more duties on a ship.

Qua'Tan was a young man for his species, roughly 200 earth standard years old. His body was translucent with chiseled features and had a regal quality. Since he was so young, his scales hadn't fully developed so they were practically non-existent. His eyes had a soothing quality and shifted with the light. He was a slender and athletic man. The hands are the most distinguishing feature in that there is a protective layer of skin that no one has figured out what the purpose was for it, possibly a protection against high temperatures or maybe evolutionary mutation. With six fingers on each hand, he was able to use all kinds of equipment for his duties.

His crew consisted of himself, a pilot, and a tactical officer. The pilot was Jau'Q'Taul, a "Q" initiate. He was a free-spirited sort. He looked the same as Qua'Tan except since he was chosen to become a "Q"; he had flesh and was able to assume any form he chose. The tactical officer had no distinguishing features or any ambition. He was chosen because the Fleet needed a tactical officer for this mission.

The ship was amazing. Using the latest technology, it would be able to reach the Milky Way galaxy in less than 200 earth standard years. The ship was equipped with a worm drive. This drive is capable of producing an artificial wormhole that allows the starship to travel long distances in a very short time. Also the ship had the dimensions of four modern day space shuttles. Since it was a colonization ship, there were not many armaments attached to the hull.

Many years before Qua'Tan's journey, troops of genetically enhanced soldiers with the assimilation device were sent to the Milky Way to find civilizations to add to the population. After a few years the government lost contact with the soldiers. Last transmission was they had reached the Milky Way sooner then they expected by some type of particle wave. Someone called the Caretaker produced this wave. Then shortly after they reached a region called the Delta Quadrant. After that, there were no more transmissions.

Two hundred years passed and finally Qua'Tan's ship made it to the Milky Way and he found the lost soldiers but they were dramatically different. They had transformed into cybernetic beings. They knew his race but did not remember that they were of the same race as him. When he asked why they ceased communications, their only reply was, "We saw no need to continue communications with an inferior race."

Appalled at that remark, Qua'Tan left and headed for what they called the Alpha Quadrant. He wondered why they changed so much, well two hundred years did pass so maybe they evolved quickly on their new world. The ship reached the Alpha Quadrant and headed for the Sol system. They arrived at Jupiter and did some tests.

The test took some time and they were curious about the big red spot on the surface of the planet. The planet was mostly gas and didn't seem to have a solid surface. It was also the biggest planet they have seen. They determined that since the planet was mostly gas and had no surface that the chance for life was very slim. Also they determined that it might have been a rock planet at one time but over the years it became gaseous and in a few billion years might become a second star. They stayed at the planet for a few more years and examined the various moons. Still they found no suitable planet for colonization. They did however found a planet that might be suitable on the third planet. They needed to go to the planet to do more in depth scans. Since it was an M class planet they needed to be acclimated to that environment. The ship was equipped with acclimation chambers. The process takes two weeks to complete; if the cycle is interrupted then weird anomalies can occur. Preparations were made to go to the third planet and they were ready to go into the acclimation chambers. The ship was set to autopilot and the chambers were turned on. Inside the chambers were three humanoid figures. After a few minutes the chambers were filled with a white swirling mist and features were covered so that you couldn't see what was in there. On the top of each chamber was a display that showed vital statistics and a progress meter. At the current moment, the progress meter showed 25 percent. As the ship got closer to the third planet the meter went higher. Now the meter read 85 percent complete. Two weeks passed and they were at the third planet.

**Chapter 3**

The alien beings were in the acclimation chambers with no features visible do to the mist that covered their bodies. The ship was on autopilot and the only sound was the roar of the worm drive engine core. A beautiful blue planet could be seen out the window. The meter read 98 percent complete when an unknown object hit the hull and caused a major hull breach. This caused the chambers to disrupt the cycle and release the beings inside. Qua'Tan was the first to regain consciousness and immediately went to repair the hull breach. The being that will later be know as "Q" went to stabilize the ship as it was about to crash into the planet below. The window of opportunity was on the North large land mass. Being an experienced pilot, "Q" was able to keep the ship in a steady descent but it was going to a bumpy ride.

It was a beautiful clear night in Roswell, New Mexico. Stars were bountiful tonight; in the distance animals of the night could be heard. Since this was densely forested area, animal life was abundant. The sky lit up like it was daylight for a few seconds, it startled the animals and they ran away from the loud sounds that were coming from the sky. A gigantic metallic meteor fell to the earth and destroyed over three acres of forest.

When Qua'Tan woke up, he found himself far from the ship near a tree. He also noticed that his ship was gone and all kinds of land vehicles and people were all around him. He hid behind a tree to see what was happening to his ship and crew. He noticed that his crewmembers were being carted away in what appeared to be something very similar to the chambers. A person was coming his way and he thought of not being visible and the person walked past him not even noticing he was there. He needed to look like the inhabitants of this planet if he has any hope of finding out where these aliens were taking his ship and crew. In order to do that, he would need the blood of these aliens in order assimilate the DNA and look like them. His chance came when what looked like a high-ranking military official's finger was cut on a piece of shrapnel. When the alien left to attend to his wound, Qua'Tan assimilated the blood that was left on the shrapnel. Just then, his cloak wore off and he was visible again so he ran to a nearby tree and hid.

"What do you think this is, Captain?" Major Green said.

"Maybe the Russians made an experimental aircraft and it went bad, who knows Major, but maybe the passengers could give us some answers." Captain Smith said.

Qua'Tan was listening to this but couldn't understand the language. As the officers were talking, the ship was being dismantled and carted off in land vehicles.

"When those things get to the lab, perform an autopsy. I want to know everything about them." Captain Smith said.

Qua'Tan thought of being invisible again. He looked around and found a dwelling of some sort in the distance. By the time he made it to the dwelling, the cloak had worn off. An old man was sitting on his porch when Qua'Tan approached. The man got up and walked towards Qua'Tan.

"Hello, why are you on my property at Four in the morning?" the old man said.

Qua'Tan, not understanding what was being spoken to him, didn't answer the old man's question. Thinking maybe what he spoke was a greeting of some kind; Qua'Tan extended his hand and saluted the old man from the chest.

"You are a very strange person, now tell me why you are here?" the old man said.

At the moment, Qua'Tan understood part of the question.

"Spake so mo", Qua'Tan tried to speak in this peculiar language.

"Look son, I don't know where you are from but no one disturbs a man at 4 in the morning, so please leave!" the old man said.

"Wait, I'm lost, where am I?" Qua'Tan said in perfect English.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so, you are in Roswell, New Mexico," the old man said.

For some reason Qua'Tan felt at ease with this alien. Maybe he can find out where the military took his ship and crew.

"Would you like to come in and have some tea?" the old man said.

"Tea, what is that?" Qua'Tan asked the old man.

"You must of hit your head on something, come on," the old was saying as he walked toward his house.

Qua'Tan followed the old man into the house. The house was very modest. A telescope was setup near a window and star charts were on the ceiling. Various astronomy books and equipment neatly accented the house. Qua'Tan was very impressed. The old man noticing the stranger looking at everything thought maybe he was from the military and was snooping around.

"So, you are in the military huh?" the old said as he handed the cup to Qua'Tan.

"No, I'm an engineer and doctor," Qua'Tan said.

"So you are not here to pump me for information about Martians and aliens that might take over the Earth?" the old man asked Qua'Tan.

"You know something very big crashed not far from here, did you see it?" the old man said.

Qua'Tan was thinking, "_yeah I saw it, I was in it"_, but didn't voice this out loud.

"That was a spaceship of some kind huh and somehow you are connected to it," seeing the nervousness in Qua'Tan eyes told him that this was true.

"It's ok, I wont tell anyone but you do know that you wont see your spaceship again or your crew if you had one," the old man said.

"Do you know where they might of taken the ship and crew to?" Qua'Tan asked the old man.

"Oh, I would imagine a secret base of some kind then a permanent facility once they find out what it is, somewhere in the desert most likely," the old man said.

"By the way I didn't catch your name, what is it?" the old man asked Qua'Tan.

"You can call me Roswell," Qua'Tan said.

The old man smiled and said, "Took the name of the town you crashed in, ok, Mr. Roswell, I guess you can call me Luc, Luc Picard."

"I am originally from France and decided to come to America to study astronomy," Picard said.

"You can stay here if you like and I will help you blend into society"

"Just curious, what is the calendar here?" Roswell asked.

"Calendar, you mean like what is the date?"

"I have been away from my home for 200 solars."

"If solars are years then I guess this would be the year 1947 and the month and day would be September 6th," Picard answered Roswell's question.

"I feel tired and need to go to bed, if you need rest you can use the couch," Picard said pointing to the couch.

"Good night Mr. Roswell."

"Good night Mr. Picard."

**CHAPTER 4**

Place: What will be Area 51 in a desert area in Nevada.

Time: 4:30 A.M.

The laboratory was deep underground. In the autopsy room, the aliens were laid on examining tables. The first alien they dissected told them a lot about the anatomy of the aliens but it seemed that the alien was already dead. The surgeons were getting ready to cut up the second alien when the alien made a guttural sound. This frightened the surgeons so they cut into the creature anyway. A blinding white light appeared from the alien and a humanoid appeared from the light.

"So typical of lesser species, they kill what they don't understand," Q said.

"Now you will pay for what you did," Q snapped his fingers and the surgeons were completely stripped of all skin.

For poetic justice, Q picked up the scalpel and made a clean slice from the chest down to the abdomen. Screams were heard from the upper levels. Then Q vanished. The only things left in the room were the dead surgeons and two empty tables. This confused the staff of Area 51 for many years and to cover up the murders, they made up a story to tell the public. The thing that was in the sky was a weather balloon and there were no spacecraft or aliens.

Meanwhile, Roswell was reading Picard's books to learn more about this planet. It was much more difficult to read than speak he found out. He was able to read the human's thoughts so that is why he was able to communicate. Reading was a different thing, but he did manage to learn the name of this planet, Earth and what species lived on this planet. When Picard woke up, his learning began. After many years, Roswell was comfortable enough to be a part of the populace. He joined the military and became a highly decorated officer. Within two years of his enlistment he made Lieutenant. Only the highest of Military Command Personnel knew his true origins, at least that his wasn't human. To protect him, they made his records sealed and highly classified. Due to this he was privy to many of the top-secret projects of the government including designs for a spacecraft that can travel faster than light.

Place: West coast USA

Time: The year 2055

Roswell learned that after a hundred years or so he needed a new infusion of DNA in order to survive. He also learned that it had to be the same DNA of the original person he got the blood from or a descendant. He found out who the person was and got the blood from Captain Smith's son. Captain Smith's son was in the Atomic War and had died so the blood was easy to get because Roswell was his commanding officer and he saw him die. Roswell never retired from the service. He continued on various projects for the next 100 years. One of the projects was to improve on Cochrane's warp engine. He was the engineering consultant on Archer's Warp 5 project.

Roswell liked working with Mr. Archer, a very intelligent man and humorous. His son Jonathan Archer was very interested in flying and space travel. Roswell taught him as much as he could about space and the various stars and planets. With the Vulcans landing on the planet shortly after Cochrane's first warp flight, humans knew they were not alone in the universe. Jonathan was interested if they were any other aliens besides the Vulcans. Roswell told him yes and that is why we are making this ship, to seek out new life and to boldly go where no one has gone before. Since Jonathan was so interested in meeting new aliens and in the ship, Roswell pulled some strings to give Jonathan the ship when he was old enough for command.

After many years of hard work, the ship was completed. Jonathan was promoted to Captain and received his first command, the NX-01. This was the first ship to have the completed Warp 5 engine. In 2152, the Enterprise NX-01 was launched with Captain Archer in command. He knew Roswell has something to do with him getting this command and wanted to thank him, but Roswell left the planet on some mission. Roswell learned that he didn't need to have human DNA to survive. He could use any DNA. So he left for a distant planet called Trill, it would be a nice change to look different. After all, he did have this body for 200 years. It was time for a change. He would return to Earth soon so he could see how Captain Archer handled his command. His crew was very raw and new. Maybe a few years in space will toughen them up.

When he was thinking about Archer's crew, he realized that his crew was most likely dead and his ship was never recovered. If the humans ever got a hold of that technology, they would destroy themselves and other species now that they have long-term space travel.


End file.
